Daddy Seahorse
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: Hatori gets pregnant and Shigure is the father. What will happen when the boys find out and hold it over the poor seahorse's head. ShigurexHatori Mpreg an: Male seahorses get pregnant xD


We do not own Fruits Basket.

Hatori sat across from the dog at the table his eyes starring out over the yard. He was thankful; really thankful that the tea tasted so bad he knew Tohru was at school and the other two had to have been to. "I'm pregnant." The seahorse spoke his good eye glancing back to the dog.

Shigure choked on his tea falling over trying to breath, once gaining his breath he looked at the other eye wide, he had to be joking, there was no way a man could get pregnant, Shigure shifted a bit sitting back up "Oh?"

"What do you mean oh?" The seahorse turned facing the inu.

Shigure blinked "I don't know what to say!"

"How about you act a little enthusiastic it is your child stupid."

Shigure jumped a bit dropping his cup "Wait WHAT?!"

Hatori glared. "I don't have to explain this do I?"

Shigure glared back "Explain HOW this happens! your a man!"

Hatori sighed as he pulled a tape from his doctor bag labeled Seahorses. "Watch this." He slid the tape across to him.

Shigure sighed taking the tape and walking to the living room putting it in the VCR. Hatori stayed behind not caring to watch the tape. He sipped the bitter tasting tea as he waited for the dog to come back. After a while Shigure came back placing the tape on the table "What... Are we gonna do?"

Hatori lit his cigarette placing it at the corner of his mouth as usual. "I'm not sure."

Shigure glared taking the cigarette "First off... No more smoking... It'll harm the baby."

"If you take my cigarettes I'm going to kill the dog." He looked down the dog hard.

Shigure glared "If you kill my kid I'll make sure Akito finds out about those pictures of Hana you STILL have and refuse to get rid of."

Hatori rubbed his forehead as he grumbled a bit. Shigure smiled "Good!" He sighed "But... We still need to figure this out.

"Akito's going to kill us." He peaked over at the dog. Shigure sighed a bit rubbing his eye.

"The kids are going to start wondering why I'm suddenly getting fat."

Shigure shrugged "Tell them your eating more."

"Well yeah I'll be eating more knowing its your damn kid."

Shigure glared "Is it so wrong for it to be MY kid and not Ayame's?"

"No, but you eat like a dog." Hatori looked to him before out the door. "I want Tohru's cooking."

Shigure sighed "she'll be home any minute and I'm sure she'll want to make you something."

"Good because I haven't eaten anything good since we did it. You found some pretty ripe strawberries." He leaned against the table.

Shigure smirked seductively "I remember that."

"I still smell like strawberries there." He looked away from the dog.

Shigure smirked more "You liked it admit it" he winked.

"If I didn't I would have stopped you."

Shigure blinked then stuck his tongue out. "How far along are you?"

"Well when was the last time we did it." Hatori reached into his pocket for his pack of cigarettes.

Shigure blinked "erm... about two months ago... Excluding today?"

He nodded. "Very good."

Shigure made a face. "Don't treat me like an idiot!"

"I wasn't treating you like an idiot I was treating you like a dog."

Shigure looked away. Hatori sighed rubbing his stomach slightly.

Shigure looking down. "Are you going to keep it?"

"Yeah I'll try to anyways."

Shigure smiled softly. Hatori slightly blushed seeing the dog. "How did you ever talk me into sleeping with you?"

Shigure chuckled "Its my sexy charm."

He laughed hard. "Yeah that had to be it or you put something in the strawberries."

Shigure chuckled

Hatori looked up hearing the kids enter the front door. Shigure beamed then got up walking to Tohru "Ah Tohru my sweet blossom me and Hatori have been sitting here starving all day... would you be an angel and make us some of your great homemade cooking"

She nodded smiling brightly. "I picked some strawberries today when we were coming home I plan on making a strawberry cake."

Shigure shifted a bit "That's nice... Hatori ate them." He ran off. "Look at the time I must be leaving"

Hatori's eyes widened. "Where do you think your going you damn dog you can't leave teenagers in a house alone."

Shigure beamed "I'm not you're watching them tata" he skipped off.

Hatori frowned as Tohru tilted her head to the side looking at the seahorse. "Why is it bad to leave teens alone in a house?"

Kyou blinked a bit "So he ate all the strawberries... and is fleeing the scene..."

Yuki growled a bit "damn mutt deserves to get neutered"

Hatori nodded faintly. "I worry more about Shigure alone with Tohru." Tohru just looked at Hatori more confused.

Kyou growled a bit "I'll kill him before I leave her alone with that pervert"

Yuki glared at the door where Shigure had left "Not before I do stupid cat."

Hatori rubbed his head. "Quiet down you two are so noisy."

Kyou blinked "You ok old man?"

Yuki blinked "What's wrong Hatori?"

"I drank some tea the damn dog gave me." Tohru looked down to him. "I'll make you some tea then and get some medicine."

Kyou sighed "Why'd you trust anything the dog gave you?"

Yuki rolled his eyes "By now you should have learned anything made by Shigure is legally poison." Tohru was off in the kitchen now starting a light lunch for Hatori along with some green tea. Kyou yawned a bit laying back for a snooze. Yuki watched Kyou then went back to his book.Hatori rubbed his stomach trying to comfort his aching stomach.

_Yuki blinked at Hatori "stomach hurt?"_

"Yeah it's probably that tea I drank."Yuki blinked then nodded going back to readingTohru walked out with some sandwiches and a cup of tea.

Kyou twitched a bit then slowly as to not be seen by Hatori inched closer to Yuki. Yuki slowly let his hand hang down and when Kyou was close enough started scratching the cats head though hiding it from Hatori.

Hatori glanced threw the corner of his eyes at how the two were acting Tohru totally oblivious to two boys. Kyou closed his eyes again falling back into a peaceful slumber Yuki smiled faintly from behind his book. Hatori kicked the edge of the table to force the cat to jump while he chewed on his sandwich.

Kyou jumped up looking around wildly like a scared cat Yuki glared at Hatori "Why did you do that?"

"Cause I said I would watch the teenagers to make sure they wouldn't do anything."

Kyou blinked "W-why bug me then?" Yuki nodded

"Because I'm allowed too."

Kyou growled Yuki sneered. Tohru just looked between the two boys and the older man.

Kyou got up sighing "I'm going for a shower" Yuki continued to glare at Hatori.

"Do you want me to get your clothes out for you the ones I put some in the drawer."

Kyou shook his head "Nah I can do it.. Take care of the sea horse there.. He's looking a bit... Fat "He smirked walking off

Hatori looked back to his meal as Tohru looked him over. "... I don't need to put you on a diet do I?"

Yuki smirked a bit "It wouldn't help" he looked at Hatori all knowingly "He's just gonna continue to grow and grow"

"Is that because he's old?" Tohru questioned not knowing that she was offending him. "I thought they got short like my grandpa."

Yuki shook his head "Nope... ask Hatori why he's getting fat... And ask him why his tummy keeps moving."

"You're still not to old for me to take a switch to you Yuki like Akito did when you were little."

Yuki glared standing up "Lets see what Akito does when everyone finds out your knocked up!" he stormed off.

Tohru blinked watching Yuki leave the room then to the Seahorse. "Knocked up?"


End file.
